Bags and other types of containers find many everyday uses. For example, bags may be used to hold laundry, garbage, waste, groceries, games, and many other items. Bags may be loose or held upright in a container, such as a garbage bag that is supported by a waste receptacle.
A common problem with bags that are supported by containers occurs when it comes time to lift the bag out of the container. For example, a garbage bag that is packed with refuse may take some extra manpower to unloose the bag from the confines of a container. Other common problems are found, for example, with bags that are tied to a pole or that are hung in the air. For example, bags that are tied to a pole may be difficult to untie. Also, bags that are hung in the air may break and cause contents to spill. Managing the support of bags can require a great deal of effort and time, resulting in frustration and inefficiency.